


Just Tell Me Why

by Kerrys2Boys



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerrys2Boys/pseuds/Kerrys2Boys
Summary: .....I tried to remember the first time I met Kira.What if I'd known at that meeting that she would be the catalyst for everything that was to turn sour in my life since that day? Surely a person must get some sense, some undercurrent that the person who they are meeting for the first time, getting to know, is inherently all wrong for them.......This person is going to rip your life to shreds…if you let her. And I had let her. I had let her into my life willingly. I was a happy participant of my own downfall.Length : 17976 words





	

**Author's Note:**

> An earlier piece of work.
> 
> Length : 17976 words

This story can be found at the following link.

 

<http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/viewstory.php?sid=888>


End file.
